Heartbroken Only Once
by taekwongirl360
Summary: My version of the Delena scene from the season 2 premiere The Return. What should have happened when Damon showed up heartbroken in Elena's bedroom. One Shot. Enjoy and review!


_**This is my version on how the last Delena scene should have gone in the season 2 episode The Return. What happened between Damon and Elena was epic but it quickly turned disastrous when he killed Jeremy after her and Katherine both rejected him. Seriously, how can that happen in one night? Totally infuriating…**_

_**So here's my version. It's a one shot. Enjoy and review!**_

_**Heartbroken Only Once**_

Elena was finishing getting ready for bed in the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and realized just how tired she was. It had been a long day for everyone. Katherine is back planning God knows what and who knew where she was? Nobody did…

Sighing, she went to her bedroom and was startled to see a figure sitting on her bed.

Stumbling back, she screamed, "Oh God!"

It was Damon. He was staring at the wall in front of him and didn't seem to notice her. Eventually he did glance at her.

"You scared me," she told him.

He turned back to the wall he was staring at. "Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." His voice was emotionless. She didn't know what to think but decided to let it go.

Walking past him to put a shirt on her desk, she turned back to him. "Well, thanks."

He still didn't move.

Wanting to at least get some response out of him, she continued, "Look Damon, I wanted to thank you…for looking out for us…and for me."

Sitting down on the bed beside him, she tried getting a look at his face. He still didn't move.

"That's me…trusty body guard…calm in a crisis." His words were slurred.

Puzzled, she looked at him again. "Have you been drinking?"

He held up two fingers apart to indicate 'Just a little." Yes, Damon drank but she had never seen him drink himself to excession.

"Why? Did something happen?"

Damon let out a small, half-hearted laugh. "You could say that."

That's when Elena really looked at his face. He seemed broken and lost. The usual spark that she loved was gone in his eyes. She didn't know what happened but she felt the urge to rid him of his pain.

"Damon, are you ok?"

"Did you know you're the first person to ask me that in the past 100 years?"

His response shocked her.

"Damon, if something is bothering you, you can tell me. You can talk to be about anything," she tried reassuring him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

No response. Leaning in to him, she put her hand underneath his chin to make him look at her. It took some effort but she managed. When his head turned, she saw his eyes…and just from the look on his face and the expression in his eyes, her heart hurt.

To be honest, he was starting to scare her.

Wrapping her arm around his broad shoulder, she pulled him close to her.

"Whatever happened Damon, she's not worth it."

He didn't say anything, just nodded to let her know he understood her words.

This time she wrapped both arms around him in a hug. And this time, he held her back. So tightly that she thought he would break one of her bones. This time she thought she felt him sigh and a catch in his voice. It was as if she was his last lifeline and holding on to her kept him from his breaking point.

She felt so sorry for him. She didn't know what happened and truth be told, she didn't really want to know. So she did the only thing she knew how—comfort him.

"You're staying with me tonight. I don't want you to be alone," she whispered above his head.

He only nodded as she took off his shoes. She undid the covers on her bed and helped him lay down. Pulling the covers over him, she smiled at him even though he still seemed to be in his darkest hour.

She got into the bed beside him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Goodnight Damon. Let me know if you need something."

He nodded and Elena settled herself in the bed, totally unsure about her feelings of the obvious situation with Damon. True…she was attracted to him but dating his brother. But he looked so lost and sad she had to comfort him somehow. It was the least she could do to help make him feel better by letting him stay here with her…

Sometime later in the night, Elena woke up to feel the bed shaking slightly and the sound of sobs coming from right next to her.

Sitting up and looking to the other side of her bed, she saw Damon laying on his side facing away from her. He was crying! Elena was stunned; she had never seen Damon cry before let along see him sad in any way. The only rival being when he found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb…Oh my God! What did Katherine say to him?

Moving over the Damon, she tugged on him gently in an effort for him to turn around and face her. Once he did, she saw his face streaked with tears and her heart hurt for him.

Pulling him closer to her, she hugged him to her. He tried to stop crying but it was a losing battle.

"Damon…please tell me what happened? It hurts me to see you like this!" she pleaded with him, especially when he held her to him like she was his last hope.

Damon sat up and looked at her. His face was streaked with tears but he calmed himself down enough to tell her. Better she know…

"Katherine came to the boarding house. She and I were talking and I wanted nothing to do with her. But she has this hold over me…"

Elena gave him a look before he continued.

"We were making out before I stopped myself...I had to ask her…if it was real or not. I had to know if she really, truly loved me. Do you know what she said?" His pained look was all Elena needed for an answer but she nodded telling him to continue.

"She never loved me, it was always Stefan."

Elena's heart broke at this. How could anyone not love Damon? Granted, she didn't really like him when she first met him but he grew on her. He was funny, charming, honest, the list went on and on. Oh my God, Katherine really was a total bitch! How could she say that to him! The strong, confident Damon she knew was reduced to trembling and tears.

Hugging Damon she rubbed his back in comforting ways and whispering to him, "Shhh…it's okay…I'm here…she's a total bitch…I'm here."

Eventually Damon calmed down. Elena still held him in her arms.

Looking up, Damon gave her a sheepish look. The infamous Damon Salvatore had been reduced to tears and she was the one to have witnessed it.

"Thank you Elena…I needed that," he spoke softly.

Smiling above him, she whispered, "You're welcome."

"Sorry you had to see that, I'm embarrassed now," he blushed.

"It's okay Damon. Everyone has moments where their emotions show, even vampires," she smiled at him.

Damon smiled back at her. Without warning, he pulled her to him and spooned with her, the two of them facing one another.

"Is it okay if I stay here the rest of the night? I'll be gone before my brother gets here." His voice caught at the mention of Stefan. His eyes glistened in the moonlight shining from her window.

"You can stay as long as you want, Damon." She smiled at him and closing her eyes, she felt him wrap his arm around her.

The rest of the night was peaceful and Elena slept in peace, grateful that she could comfort Damon in his hour of need. She knew he didn't trust just anybody; he trusted her.


End file.
